Into the Wild
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Everyone's favorite cats get sent to a strange clearing by some wacky two-legs who know everything about them. Suspicious, no? "WHO WANTS TO READ FIRST!" Part 1 of Warrior's History Lessons
1. Chapter 1

There were many cats in StarClan, Bluestar mused as she padded around in search of her mate, Oakheart, and her sister, Snowfur. Many had died after the Great Battle, including her successor, Firestar, but many more lived on.

"Hello, Bluestar!" Stonefur meowed from where he and Mosskit chatted happily on Warmrocks.

"Hello, you two. Having fun?"

"Yes!" The little grey and white she-cat flew toward her mother, but Bluestar stopped her from crashing just in time. "Stonefur was telling me about what RiverClan was like! It was fun!"

"I think you would have liked ThunderClan better." The blue-grey leader purred mischievously. "ThunderClan rules!" Mosskit snickered.

"ThunderClan rules!" She chirped after her mother.

"Hey!" A red-furred tom with bright green eyes padded over at the sight of his family.

"I take offense to that!"

"Daddy!" Mosskit barreled into Oakheart, who received his daughter with open paws. "I bet it's true!" She grinned.

"Yeah, sure, kit. RiverClan cats can swim, but what can you stinky ThunderClan cats do?" He challenged playfully.

"We climb trees!" Mosskit yowled. "Look, Daddy! I can climb!"

Stonefur, Oakheart, and Bluestar watched as Mosskit scrabbled onto a low-hanging tree from a nearby rock.

"Very good!" Bluestar purred. "Now get down before you hurt yourself!"

* * *

><p>Firestar glared down at the pool to the living. He'd been in StarClan for more than a quarter moon, and he already missed Sandstorm and his kits desperately. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to go when Sandstorm needed him? Why couldn't she come too?!<p>

"You can wish all you want, but she won't join you before her time." A dark grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face and piercing orange glare loped over to where the great ginger leader sat. "None of them will."

"I know, I know; it's no good to whine, but what's the point of StarClan when Sandstorm isn't here to make everything perfect?"

"StarClan is here to wait on those living and help them spend their lives the best they know how, so that when they join us, it is without regrets."

"What do you know about regrets, Yellowfang? Or Sandstorm and I, for that matter?"

"I know plenty about regrets, Firestar. I also know what it's like to lose your mate. It will heal over time, but you must wait. You cannot interfere with the living. There are plenty of cats in the same predicament as you, Firestar. You are not alone."

The grey medicine cat left her would-be son to his own devices. He would have to learn.

* * *

><p>The living cats weren't much better off, but they would heal. ThunderClan themselves hadn't suffered many losses, but the other Clans had. Things would certainly get better as time went on. Life was as normal as any other day when their Clanmates began to disappear. At the end of the chaos, the Great Journey cats, the important cats Firestar knew as a warriorleader, and most of his family were settled in a large clearing lined with trees. At the center was a pile of books. Firestar crawled over to the books, sniffing them for danger and prodding them with a curious paw. When nothing happened, he raised his voice to a loud yowl and read the words at the very top.

**Dear Warrior Cats,**_the letter read. _

_**These are books. Twolegs (humans) use them to record history and ideas so they are not forgotten. Since these particular books contain your life story in some way, I figured that you would be interested in reading them. The reason you can understand this is because this clearing is enchanted. As long as you stay in the clearing with every cat present, the reader will recognize the words. The forest is filled with plenty of prey, so feel free to hunt as needed. **_

_**Good luck and happy reading! **_

_**The Erins.**_

A quick glance at the top of the stack revealed the first book. It had a picture of him at around six moons old with his collar shredded at his paws. Below that, two cats snarled at each other in confrontation.

"Who wants to read first?" He called.

"I will!" He recognized Brightheart's yowl immediately and passed the book to her. If this was what he thought it was then he didn't want to read it. Let them find out his life story on their own.

"Prologue." Brightheart began.

**A half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond. **

**"There's going to be a lot of detail in this." Cloudtail groused. "It'll take forever!"**

**There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks.**

**"I bet it's ShadowClan!" Dovewing snorted. The ShadowClan cats present rolled their eyes. **

**Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching cats.**

**At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark tabby pinned a bracken-colored tom to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly. **

**"Oakheart!" the tabby growled. "How dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!"**

**"After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will be just another RiverClan hunting ground!" the bracken-colored tom spat back.**

**"Sunningrocks again?" Sandstorm mewed crossly. "That'll get old." **

**"I have a feeling that this one is a bit more than your average battle, Sandstorm." Ravenpaw mused. There was something wrong with Tigerclaw, but there was always something wrong with Tigerclaw. His mentor gave him the creeps.**

**A warning yowl came from the shore, shrill and anxious. "Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!"**

**Tigerclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur.**

**The dark tabby glared down at Oakheart. **

**"You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" He drew back his lips and showed his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him.**

**The desperate scream of a ThunderClan she-cat rose above the clamor. A wiry RiverClan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river.**

**Tigerclaw heard the cry and let go of Oakheart. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat. "Quick, Mousefur, run!" he ordered, before turning on the RiverClan tom who had threatened her.**

**"You cared?!" Several of the younger cats chorused, staring in confusion at the dark brown tabby. **

**"Even I know a useless death when I see one." The evil leader retorted cryptically.**

** Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing from a deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away. Behind her, Tigerclaw spat with rage as the RiverClan tom sliced open his nose. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The RiverClan cat squealed and struggled free.**

**"Tigerclaw!" The yowl came from a warrior with a tail as red as fox fur.**

**"Redtail!" Sandstorm, Dustpelt and Greystripe mewed sadly. Now they remembered. **

** "This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!"**

"I remember this one…" Ravenpaw whispered, scooting more toward Sandstorm and Firestar. Tigerclaw bared his teeth in an evil smile. He remembered it too, apparently.

**"No, Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side. "This is our territory!" **

**Blood was welling around his broad black muzzle, and he shook his head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.**

**"ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors," Redtail urged. "Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds.**

**"He's right. I would rather avoid needless bloodshed over territory."**

**We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Tigerclaw's amber-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at the edge of the trees.**

**"Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" he yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting** **and snarling, they backed toward Redtail. For a heartbeat, the RiverClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? **

"Apparently, so." Mistystar mused.

"Bluestar made the choice to fight another day." Tallstar informed the RiverClan leader. "That was wise. Even Brokenstar would agree, and look at what he's done." Aforementioned brown leader sat beside his fellow Dark Forest companions, sneering as Yellowfang glared at him. Firestar let a low growl rumble in his throat. He'd seen much more since his apprentice days, but even Tigerstar had better morals than Brokenstar.

**Then Oakheart yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the RiverClan warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in caterwauling their victory.**

**Redtail looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the ThunderClan cats dived down the far side of the Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees.**

**Tigerclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, his eyes furious slits. Then he leaped after his Clan into the silent forest.**

* * *

><p><strong>In a deserted clearing, an old gray she-cat<strong>

"Old?! I wasn't that old!" Bluestar yowled indignantly.

"Yes you were," Tigerclaw snorted. "You were on your seventh life."

"Pinestar was on his ninth when he left." Bluestar challenged.

"Which is _why_ he left. He was old and wanted to be lazy. Can we get back to the story?" The dark brown tabby spat. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes. It would seem that these issues ran in the family.

s**at alone, staring up at the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of sleeping cats.**

**A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a dark corner, her pawsteps quick and soundless.**

**The gray cat dipped her head in greeting. "How is Mousefur?" she meowed.**

**"Her wounds are deep, Bluestar," answered the tortoiseshell, settling herself on the night-cool grass. "But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly."**

**"And the others?"**

**"They will all recover, too."**

**Bluestar sighed. "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." She tilted her head again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat.**

**ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader," she murmured. "These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs**

**more warriors if it is to survive."**

**"But the year is only just beginning," Spottedleaf pointed out calmly. "There will be more kits when greenleaf comes."**

**The gray cat twitched her broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."**

**"Are you asking StarClan for answers?" meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar's gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky.**

**"It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked.**

**"Not for some moons, Bluestar."**

**Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled.**

**Bluestar's ears pricked but she remained silent as Spottedleaf continued to gaze upward.**

**After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and turned to Bluestar. "It was a message from StarClan," she murmured. A distant look came into her eyes. "Fire alone can save our Clan."**

** "Fire?" Bluestar echoed. "But fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?"**

**Spottedleaf shook her head. "I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me."**

**The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our Clan."**

"That's the end of the prologue." Brightheart announced.

"Why would fire save the Clans?" Dovewing asked. "Bluestar is right. Fire is dangerous!"

"Why thank you," Firestar chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

"Oh!" Ivypool, who had overheard Firestar, nodded in agreement. "This is about when you came to ThunderClan, isn't it?"

"Keep reading." Sandstorm ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been done before but hopefully I can finish mine...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Who wants to read next?" Brightheart asked. The book was passed over to Blackstar.

"Chapter One," He read.

**It was very dark. Rusty could sense something was near. The young tomcat's eyes opened wide as he scanned the dense undergrowth. This place was unfamiliar, but the strange scents drew him onward, deeper into the shadows. His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. He opened his jaws slightly to let the warm smells of the forest reach the scent glands on the roof of his mouth. Musty odors of leaf mold mingled with the tempting aroma of a small furry creature.**

**Suddenly a flash of gray raced past him. Rusty stopped still, listening. It was hiding in the leaves less than two tail-lengths away. Rusty knew it was a mouse—he could feel the rapid pulsing of a tiny heart deep within his ear fur. He swallowed, stifling his rumbling stomach. Soon his hunger would be satisfied.**

**Slowly he lowered his body into position, crouching for the attack. He was downwind of the mouse. He knew it was not aware of him.**

"That kittypet is pretty smart." Redtail mused.

**With one final check on his prey's position, Rusty pushed back hard on his haunches and sprang, kicking up leaves on the forest floor as he rose.**

"Needs some work, though." Whitestorm muttered.

"Does he catch it?!" The younger cats meowed eagerly. Firestar laughed softly into Sandstorm's fur. They were so excited…

**The mouse dived for cover, heading toward a hole in the ground. But Rusty was already on top of it. He scooped it into the air, hooking the helpless creature with his thorn-sharp claws, flinging it up in a high arc onto the leaf-covered ground. The mouse landed dazed, but alive. It tried to run, but Rusty snatched it up again. He tossed the mouse once more, this time a little farther away. The mouse managed to scramble a few paces before Rusty caught up with it.**

"True warriors don't play with their food." Lionheart rumbled disapprovingly.

**Suddenly a noise roared nearby. Rusty looked around, and as he did so, the mouse was able to pull away from his claws. When Rusty turned back he saw it dart into the darkness among the tangled roots of a tree.**

**Angry, Rusty gave up the hunt. He spun around, his green eyes glaring, intent on searching out the noise that had cost him his kill. The sound rattled on, becoming more familiar. Rusty blinked open his eyes.**

**The forest had disappeared. He was inside a hot and airless kitchen, curled in his bed. Moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows on the smooth, hard floor. The noise had been the rattle of hard, dried pellets of food as they were tipped into his dish. Rusty had been dreaming.**

"Aw!" The younger cats mewed in defeat.

**Lifting his head, he rested his chin on the side of his bed. His collar rubbed uncomfortably around his neck. In his dream he had felt fresh air ruffling the soft fur where the collar usually pinched. Rusty rolled onto his back, savoring the dream for a few more moments. He could still smell mouse. It was the third time since full moon that he'd had the dream,**

"That's a lot for a kittypet." Dustpelt mused.

"I wasn't your average house cat." Firestar snorted.

"I know that's right." Greystripe meowed, probably thinking of their first fight.

**and every time the mouse had escaped his grasp.**

**He licked his lips. From his bed he could smell the bland odor of his food.**

"Ew! You had to eat that stuff?"

"It's not that bad!" Cloudtail and a brown tabby with a pink collar on objected simultaneously.

"Who are you?!"

"Princess?" Firestar mewed in shock.

"Firestar! It's good to see you again! But where's Cloudtail?" The brown kittypet asked. The others watched on in shock and confusion as the bright orange leader greeted the strange queen.  
>"Princess?" Cloudtail raced over to the kittypet queen with Brightheart at his heels.<p>

"Oh, Cloudtail it's so good to see you again! I was so worried when the humans started building their nests but you obviously got out! Oh, and Brightheart, dear. It's good to see you. How have you two been? Are you eating enough? You look rather thin."

"I'm fine, Mother. Stop worrying."

"How's Whitepaw?"

"She's Whitewing now." Brightheart informed Princess. "She's just fine. She has kits of her own."

"Oh that's wonderful!"

"Dovewing! Ivypool! Come meet my mother!" Cloudtail called the two younger she-cats over. They loped over, curious as to what all the fuss was about.

"These are Whitewing's kits, Dovewing and Ivypool. This is my mother, you two." Cloudtail informed them.

"Well, that's all well and good, can we get back to the book?" Brokenstar groused. "I want to leave this wretched place!"

"He's right." Blackstar reluctantly agreed. "We should get back to reading."

**His owners always refilled his dish before they went to bed. The dusty smell chased away the warm scents of his dream. But the hunger rumbled on in his stomach, so Rusty stretched the sleep out of his limbs and padded across the kitchen floor**

**to his dinner. The food felt dry and tasteless on his tongue. Rusty reluctantly swallowed one more mouthful. Then he turned away from the food dish and pushed his way out through the cat flap, hoping that the smell of the garden would bring back the feelings from his dream.**

**Outside, the moon was bright. It was raining lightly. Rusty stalked down the tidy garden, following the starlit gravel path, feeling the stones cold and sharp beneath his paws. He made his dirt beneath a large bush with glossy green leaves and heavy purple flowers. **

"Ew! Did we have to know that?!" Tigerheart whined.

**Their sickly sweet scent cloyed the damp air around him, and he curled his lip to drive the smell out of his nostrils.**

**Afterward, Rusty settled down on top of one of the posts in the fence that marked the limits of his garden. It was a favorite spot of his, as he could see right into the neighboring gardens as well as into the dense green forest on the other side of the garden fence. **

"No fair! I didn't get to go outside at all when I got caught!"

"You were probably expected to be an inside cat, Greystripe. Some twolegs don't let their cats out at all." Firestaar informed his best friend.

**The rain had stopped. Behind him, the close-cropped lawn was bathed in moonlight, but beyond his fence the woods were full of shadows. Rusty stretched his head forward to take a sniff of the damp air. His skin was warm and dry under his thick coat, but he could feel the weight of the raindrops that sparkled on his ginger fur.**

**He heard his owners giving him one last call from the back door. If he went to them now, they would greet him with gentle words and caresses and welcome him onto their bed, where he would curl, purring, warm in the crook of a bent knee. **

"That's no life for a cat!" Several of the warriors cried out. "We don't belong to those pesky twolegs!"

**But this time Rusty ignored his owners' voices and turned his gaze back to the forest. **

"Good on you, Rusty." Blackstar snorted.

"Stop calling me that." Firestar groused. "It's not my name anymore."

**The crisp smell of the woods had grown fresher after the rain.**

**Suddenly the fur on his spine prickled. Was something moving out there? Was something watching him?**

**Rusty stared ahead, but it was impossible to see or smell anything in the dark, tree-scented air. He lifted his chin boldly, stood up, and stretched, one paw gripping each corner of the fencepost as he straightened his legs and arched his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the woods once more. It seemed to promise him something, tempting him onward into the whispering shadows. Tensing his muscles, he crouched for a moment. Then he leaped lightly down into the rough grass on the other side of the garden fence. As he landed, the bell on his collar rang out through the still night air. **

"**Where are you off to, Rusty?" meowed a familiar voice behind him.**

"Busted!" Everyone crowed.

"That's why collars are mouse-brained." Dustpelt snorted.

**Rusty looked up. A young black-and-white cat was balancing ungracefully on the fence.**

"**Hello, Smudge," Rusty replied.**

"**You're not going to go into the woods, are you?" Smudge's amber eyes were huge.**

"**Just for a look," Rusty promised, shifting uncomfortably.**

"**You wouldn't get me in there. It's dangerous!" Smudge wrinkled his black nose with distaste. "Henry said he went into the woods once." The cat lifted his head and gestured with his nose over the rows of fences toward the garden where Henry lived.**

"**That fat old tabby never went into the woods!" Rusty scoffed. **

Blackstar was interrupted when laughter broke out among the gathered cats.

"**He's hardly been beyond his own garden since his trip to the vet."**

"What's a vet?"

"The Cutter." Greystripe replied.

"**All he wants to do is eat and sleep."**

"**No, really. He caught a robin there!" Smudge insisted.**

"**Well, if he did, then it was before the vet. Now he complains about birds because they disturb his dozing."**

"**Well, anyway," Smudge went on, ignoring the scorn in Rusty's mew, "Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"**

"Kittypets are all the same," Crowfeather scowled. "Always the same stories. Can't they come up with something different for once?"

"**I'm only going for a look around," Rusty meowed. "I won't stay long."**

"**Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" purred Smudge.**

**The black-and-white cat turned and plunged off the fence back down into his own garden.**

**Rusty sat down in the coarse grass beyond the garden fence. He gave his shoulder a nervous lick and wondered how much of Smudge's gossip was true.**

"Only the wildcats part. WindClan do eat rabbits, but the bones part sounds like something the city cats would do." Tigerclaw mused. Some cats looked at him strangely. Blackstar ignored him and continued to read.

**Suddenly the movement of a tiny creature caught his eye. He watched it scuttle under some brambles.**

**Instinct made him drop into a low crouch. With one slow paw after another he drew his body forward through the undergrowth. Ears pricked, nostrils flared, eyes unblinking, he moved toward the animal. He could see it clearly now, sitting up among the barbed branches, nibbling on a large seed held between its paws. It was a mouse.**

"Does he get _this_ one?" Squirrelflight asked.

**Rusty rocked his haunches from side to side, preparing to leap. He held his breath in case his bell rang again. Excitement coursed through him, making his heart pound. This was even better than his dreams! Then a sudden noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made him jump. His bell jangled treacherously, and the mouse darted away into the thickest tangle of the bramble bush.**

**Rusty stood very still and looked around. He could see the white tip of a red bushy tail trailing through a clump of tall ferns up ahead. He smelled a strong, strange scent, definitely a meat-eater, but neither cat nor dog.**

"That's because it's a fox you mouse-brain! Run!" Lionblaze yelped.

**Distracted, Rusty forgot about the mouse and watched the red tail curiously. He wanted a better look.**

**All of Rusty's senses strained ahead as he prowled forward. Then he detected another noise. It came from behind, but sounded muted and distant. He swiveled his ears backward to hear it better. Pawsteps? He wondered, but he kept his eyes fixed on the strange red fur up ahead, and continued to creep onward.**

"You rabbit-brain! Don't you know a fox when you see one?!" Crowfeather snapped. "What decent cat would go anywhere near a fox?!"

"We did!" His ThunderClan kits chorused.

**It was only when the faint rustling behind him became a loud and fast-approaching leaf-crackle that Rusty realized he was in danger. **

"Oh! Rusty's in trouble!"

"I'm right here!" Firestar meowed angrily. "Stop calling me that!"

**The creature hit him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. Twisting and yowling, he tried to throw off the attacker that had fastened itself to his back. **

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The Dark Forest cats yowled.

**The creature hit him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. Twisting and yowling, he tried to throw off the attacker that had fastened itself to his back. It was gripping him with incredibly sharp claws. Rusty could feel spiked teeth pricking at his neck. He writhed and squirmed from whisker to tail, but he couldn't free himself. For a second he felt helpless; then he froze. Thinking fast, he flipped over onto his back. He knew instinctively how dangerous it was to expose his soft belly, but it was his only chance.**

**He was lucky—the ploy seemed to work. He heard a "hhuuffff" beneath him as the breath was knocked out of his attacker. Thrashing fiercely, Rusty managed to wriggle free. Without looking back he sprinted toward his home.**

**Behind him, a rush of pawsteps told Rusty his attacker was giving chase. Even though the pain from his scratches stung beneath his fur, Rusty decided he would rather turn and fight than let himself be jumped on again.**

**He skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced his pursuer.**

"Brave as well." Whitestorm chuckled.

**It was another kitten, with a thick coat of shaggy gray fur, strong legs, and a broad face. In a heartbeat, Rusty smelled that it was a tom, and sensed the power in the sturdy shoulders underneath the soft coat. Then the kitten crashed into Rusty at full pelt. Taken by surprise by Rusty's turnabout, it fell back into a dazed heap.**

**The impact knocked the breath out of Rusty, and he staggered. He quickly found his footing and arched his back, puffing out his orange fur, ready to spring onto the other kitten. But his attacker simply sat up and began to lick a forepaw, all signs of aggression gone.**

**Rusty felt strangely disappointed. Every part of him was tense, ready for battle.**

"**Hi there, kittypet!" meowed the gray tom cheerily. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!"**

"Graystripe!" Silverstream flicked his nose with her tail.

"What? He did!"

"You can't just say that!"

**Rusty remained on tiptoe for a second, wondering whether to attack anyway. Then he remembered the strength he had felt in this kitten's paws when he had pinned him to the ground. He dropped onto his pads, loosened his muscles, and let his spine unbend. "And I'll fight you again if I have to," he growled.**

"**I'm Graypaw, by the way," the gray kitten went on, ignoring Rusty's threat. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior."**

**Rusty remained silent. He didn't understand what this Graywhatsit was meowing about, but he sensed the threat had passed. He hid his confusion by leaning down to lick his ruffled chest.**

"**What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" asked Graypaw.**

"**If you're the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it," Rusty bluffed.**

**Graypaw looked up at him for a moment, narrowing his big yellow eyes. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think ****about."**

**Rusty felt a thrill of fear at these ominous words. What did this cat mean by "intruder"?**

"**Anyway," meowed Graypaw, using his sharp teeth to tug a clump of grass from between his claws, "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from one of the other Clans."**

"**Other Clans?" Rusty echoed, confused.**

"Did this kittypet know anything?" Brokenstar scowled. Firestar rolled his eyes but didn't respond. Everyone would catvh up soon enough. Sandstorm put her paw next to his in a show of comfort.

"They'll catch on soon enough." She offered. He chuckled softly.

"Read my mind." He murmured as the reader went on.

**Graypaw let out an impatient hiss. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially ShadowClan. They're so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked."**

**Graypaw paused to spit angrily and continued: "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!"**

**Rusty narrowed his eyes. This must be one of the wildcats Smudge had warned him about! Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for every last scrap of food. Yet Rusty didn't feel scared. In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident kitten. "So you're not a warrior yet?" he asked.**

"**Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly; then he shook his wide, furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."**

"**Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be much easier," Rusty meowed. "There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you. All you have to do is sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple of days—"**

"**And they'd feed me pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!" Graypaw interrupted. "No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a kittypet! They're nothing but Twoleg toys! Eating stuff that doesn't look like food, making dirt in a box of gravel, sticking their noses outside only when the Twolegs allow them? That's no life! Out here it's wild, and it's free. We come and go as we please." **

**He finished his speech with a proud spit, then meowed mischievously, "Until you've tasted a fresh-killed mouse, you haven't lived. Have you ever tasted mouse?"**

"**No," Rusty admitted, a little defensively. "Not yet."**

"**I guess you'll never understand." Graypaw sighed. "You weren't born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or the feel of the wind in your whiskers. Kitties born into Twoleg nests could never feel the same way."**

"You of all cats should know that blood doesn't matter." Dustpelt chuckled.

"I do now!" Graystripe scowled.

**Rusty remembered the way he had felt in his dream. "That's not true!" he mewed indignantly.**

**Graypaw did not reply. He suddenly stiffened midlick, one paw still raised, and sniffed the air. "I smell cats from my Clan," he hissed. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!"**

**Rusty looked around, wondering how Graypaw knew any cat was approaching. He couldn't smell anything different on the leaf-scented breeze. But his fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Graypaw's voice.**

"**Quick!" hissed Graypaw again. "Run!"**

**Rusty prepared to spring into the bushes, not knowing which way was safe to jump.**

**He was too late. A voice meowed behind him, firm and menacing. "What's going on here?"**

**Rusty turned to see a large gray she-cat strolling majestically out from the undergrowth. She was magnificent. White hairs streaked her muzzle, and an ugly scar parted the fur across her shoulders, but her smooth gray coat shone like silver in the moonlight.**

"**Bluestar!" Beside Rusty, Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second cat—a handsome, golden tabby—followed the gray cat into the clearing.**

"**You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Graypaw!" growled the golden tabby angrily, narrowing his green eyes.**

"**I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws.**

**Rusty copied Graypaw and crouched low to the forest floor, his ears twitching nervously. These cats had an air of strength he had never seen in any of his garden friends. Maybe what Smudge had warned him about was true.**

"**Who is this?" asked the she-cat.**

**Rusty flinched as she turned her gaze on him. Her piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable.**

"That happens." Whitestorm mused. "Not much to me, but you should have seen what she almost did to Firestar when he-."

"Shut it before you give everything away!" Redtail scowled.

"**He's no threat," mewed Graypaw quickly. "He's not another Clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet from beyond our territories."**

**Just a Twoleg pet! The words inflamed Rusty, but he held his tongue. The warning look in Bluestar's stare told him that she had observed the anger in his eyes, and he looked away.**

"**This is Bluestar; she's leader of my Clan!" Graypaw hissed to Rusty under his breath. "And Lionheart.**

**He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior."**

"**Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," meowed Lionheart coolly.**

**Bluestar was still staring at Rusty. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet," she meowed.**

**Rusty and Graypaw exchanged confused glances. How could she know?**

"**We have been watching you both," Bluestar went on, as if she had read their thoughts. "We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely."**

**Graypaw looked pleased at Bluestar's praise.**

"**Sit up now, both of you!" Bluestar looked at Rusty. "You too, kittypet." He sat up immediately and held Bluestar's gaze evenly as she addressed him.**

"**You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen a kittypet do that before."**

**Rusty managed to nod his thanks, taken aback by such unexpected praise. Her next words surprised him even more.**

"**I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Bluestar stared at Rusty thoughtfully. "You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that mouse if you had not hesitated so long."**

"**R-really?" Rusty stammered.**

**Lionheart spoke now. His deep meow was respectful but insistent. "Bluestar, this is a kittypet. He should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send him home to his Twolegs!"**

**Rusty prickled at Lionheart's dismissive words. "Send me home?" he mewed impatiently. Bluestar's words had made him glow with pride. She had noticed him; she had been impressed by him. "But I've only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around."**

**Bluestar had turned her head to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now her gaze snapped back to Rusty.**

**Her blue eyes were blazing with anger. "There's never enough to go around," she spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!"**

**Rusty was confused by Bluestar's sudden rage, but one glance at the horrified look on Graypaw's face was enough to tell him he had spoken too freely. Lionheart stepped to his leader's side. Both warriors loomed over him now. Rusty looked into Bluestar's threatening stare and his pride dissolved. These were not cozy fireside cats he was dealing with—they were mean, hungry cats who were probably going to finish what Graypaw had started! **

"That's it," The black-pawed ShadowClan leader mewed. "who wants to read next?"

"Worst cliffhanger ever!"

"What does Bluestar do?" Ivypool wondered.

Their protests were all drowned out by the voice of Tigerstar as he snatched the book and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

"**Well?" hissed Bluestar, her face only a mouse-length from his now. Lionheart remained silent as he towered over Rusty.**

**He flattened his ears and crouched under the golden warrior's cold stare. His fur prickled uncomfortably. "I am no threat to your Clan," he mewed, looking down at his trembling paws.**

"**You threaten our Clan when you take our food!" yowled Bluestar. "You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport, but we hunt to _survive_!"**

**The truth of the warrior queen's words pierced Rusty like a blackthorn, and suddenly he understood her anger. He stopped trembling, sat up, and straightened his ears. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I had not thought of it that way before. I am sorry," he meowed solemnly. "I will not hunt here again."**

**Bluestar let her hackles fall and signaled to Lionheart to step back. "You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty," she meowed.**

**Graypaw's sigh of relief made Rusty's ears twitch. He heard the approval in Bluestar's voice and noticed as she swapped a meaningful glance with Lionheart. The look made him curious. What flashed between the two warriors? Quietly he asked, "Is survival here really so hard?"**

"**Our territory covers only part of the forest," answered Bluestar. "We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce."**

"**Is your Clan very big?" Rusty meowed, his eyes wide.**

"**Big enough," replied Bluestar. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over."**

"**Are you all warriors, then?" Rusty mewed. Bluestar's guarded answers were just making him more and more curious.**

"Some are," Sandstorm chuckled.

**Lionheart answered him. "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for kits to hunt."**

"**And you all live and share prey together?" Rusty murmured in awe, thinking a little guiltily of his own easy, selfish life.**

**Bluestar looked again at Lionheart. The golden tabby stared back at her steadily. At last she returned**

**her gaze to Rusty and meowed, "Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join ThunderClan?"**

"What?!" All of the gathered cats were shocked before they remembered who the book was about.

**Rusty was so surprised, he couldn't speak.**

**Bluestar went on: "If you did, you** **would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior."**

"**But kittypets can't be warriors!" Graypaw blurted out. "They don't have warrior blood!"**

"Greystripe!" Silverstream snapped. "How could you?!"

"**I apologized!" The grey tom insisted.**

**A sad look clouded Bluestar's eyes. "Warrior blood," she echoed with a sigh. "Too much of that has been spilled lately."**

**Bluestar fell silent and Lionheart meowed, "Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life."**

**Rusty was stung by Lionheart's words. He swung his head around to face the golden tabby. "Why offer me the chance, then?"**

"Good question." Breezepelt snorted.

**But it was Bluestar who answered. "You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, ThunderClan needs more warriors."**

"**Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly," warned Lionheart. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world."**

**A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Rusty's fur. He shivered, not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening up in front of him.**

"**Are you wondering if it's worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life?" asked Bluestar gently. "But do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?"**

**Rusty looked at her, puzzled. Surely his encounter with these cats had proved to him just how easy and luxurious his life was.**

"**I can tell that you are still a tom," Bluestar added, "despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur."**

"**What do you mean—still a tom?"**

"**You haven't yet been taken by the Twolegs to see the Cutter," meowed Bluestar gravely. "You would be very different then. Not quite so keen to fight a Clan cat, I suspect!"**

**Rusty was confused. He suddenly thought of Henry, who had become fat and lazy since his visit to the vet. Was that what Bluestar meant by the Cutter?**

"**The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," continued Bluestar. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will remain a tom. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."**

**Rusty's head reeled. Bluestar seemed to be offering him the life he had lived so many times, and so tantalizingly, in his dreams, but could he live like that for real?**

**Lionheart interrupted his thoughts. "Come, Bluestar, let's not waste any more time here. We must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us." He stood up and flicked his tail expectantly.**

"**Wait," Rusty meowed. "Can I think about your offer?"**

**Bluestar looked at him for a long moment and nodded. "Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh," she told him. "Give him your answer then."**

**Bluestar murmured a low signal, and in a single movement the three cats turned and disappeared into the undergrowth.**

**Rusty blinked. He stared—excited, uncertain—up past the ferns that encircled him, through the canopy of leaves, to the stars that glittered in the clear sky. The scent of the Clan cats still hung heavy in the evening air. And as Rusty turned and headed for home, he felt a strange sensation inside him, tugging him back into the depths of the forest. His fur prickled deliciously in the light wind, and the rustling leaves seemed to whisper his name into the shadows. **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

"Who wants to read next?" The dark tabby growled.

"I will," his look-a-like son offered. Brambleclaw took the book and read on.

**That morning, as Rusty slept off his night's wanderings, the mouse dream came again, even more vivid than before. Free of his collar, beneath the moon, he stalked the timid creature. But this time he was aware of being watched. Shining from the shadows of the forest he saw dozens of yellow eyes. The Clan cats had**

**entered his dream world.**

**Rusty woke, blinking in the bright sunshine that was streaming across the kitchen floor. His fur felt heavy and thick with warmth. His food bowl had been topped up, and his water bowl rinsed out and filled with bitter-tasting Twoleg water. Rusty preferred drinking from puddles outside, but when it was hot, or he was very thirsty, he had to admit it was easier to lap up the water indoors. Could he really abandon this comfortable life?**

**He ate, then pushed his way out of the cat flap into the garden. The day promised to be warm, and the garden was heavy with the smell of early blossoms.**

"**Hello, Rusty!" mewed a voice from the fence. It was Smudge. "You should have been awake an hour ago. The baby sparrows were out stretching their wings."**

"**Did you catch any?" Rusty asked.**

**Smudge yawned and licked his nose. "Couldn't be bothered. I'd already eaten enough at home. Anyway, why weren't you out earlier? Yesterday you were complaining about Henry sleeping his time away, and today you're not much better yourself."**

**Rusty sat down on the cool earth beside the fence and curled his tail neatly over his front paws. "I was in the woods last night," he reminded his friend. At once he felt the blood stir in his veins and his fur stiffen. Smudge looked down at him, his eyes wide. "Oh, yes, I forgot! How was it? Did you catch anything? Or did anything catch you?"**

**Rusty paused, not sure how to tell his old friend what had happened. "I met some wild cats," he began.**

"**What!" Smudge was clearly shocked. "Did you get into a fight?"**

"**Sort of." Rusty could feel the energy surging through his body again as he recalled the strength and ****power of the Clan cats.**

"**Were you hurt? What happened?" Smudge prompted him eagerly.**

"**There were three of them. Bigger and stronger than any of us."**

"**And you fought all three of them!" Smudge interrupted, his tail twitching with excitement.**

"Oh please!" Darkstripe scoffed. "Like that kittypet could even bother. Half the time he couldn't even fight Greystripe!" The grey-black tabby got more than a few hisses for that.

"**No!" Rusty mewed hastily. "Just the youngest one; the other two came later."**

"**How come they didn't shred you to pieces?"**

"**They just warned me to leave their territory. But then…" Rusty hesitated.**

"**What!" mewed Smudge impatiently.**

"**They asked me to join their Clan."**

**Smudge's whiskers quivered disbelievingly.**

"**They did!" Rusty insisted.**

"**Why would they do that?"**

"**I don't know," Rusty admitted. "I think they need extra paws in their Clan."**

"**Sounds a bit odd to me," Smudge mewed doubtfully. "I wouldn't trust them if I were you."**

**Rusty looked at Smudge. His black-and-white friend had never shown any interest in venturing into the woods. He was perfectly content living with his housefolk. He would never understand the restless longing that Rusty's dreams stirred in him night after night.**

"**But I do trust them," Rusty purred softly. "And I've made up my mind. I'm going to join them."**

**Smudge scrambled down from the fence and stood in front of Rusty. "Please don't go, Rusty," he ****mewed in alarm. "I might never see you again."**

**Rusty nudged him affectionately with his head. "Don't worry. My housefolk will get another cat. You'll get on with him fine. You get along with everyone!"**

"**But it won't be the same!" Smudge wailed.**

**Rusty twitched his tail impatiently. "That's just the point. If I stay around here till they take me to the Cutter, I won't be the same either."**

**Smudge looked puzzled. "The Cutter?" he echoed.**

"**The vet," Rusty explained. "To be altered, like Henry was."**

**Smudge shrugged and stared down at his paws. "But Henry's all right," he mumbled. "I mean, I know he's a bit lazier now, but he's not unhappy. We could still have fun."**

**Rusty felt his heart fill with sadness at the thought of leaving his friend. "I'm sorry, Smudge. I'll miss you, but I have to go."**

**Smudge didn't reply, but stepped forward and gently touched Rusty's nose with his own. "Fair enough. I can see I can't stop you, but at least let's spend one more morning together."**

**Rusty found himself enjoying the morning even more than usual, visiting his old haunts with Smudge, sharing words with the cats he had grown up with. Every one of his senses felt supercharged, as if he were poised before a huge jump. As sunhigh approached, Rusty grew more and more impatient to see if Lionheart would really be waiting for him. The idle buzz of meows from his old friends seemed to fade into the background as all his senses strained toward the woods.**

**Rusty jumped down from his garden fence for the last time and crept into the woods. He had said his good-byes to Smudge. Now all his thoughts were focused on the forest and the cats who lived in it.**

**As he approached the spot where he had met with the Clan cats the night before, he sat down and tasted ****the air. Tall trees shielded the ground from the midday sunshine, making it comfortably cool. Here and there a ****patch of sunlight shone through a gap in the leaves and lit up the forest floor. Rusty could smell the samem****cat-scent as last night, but he had no idea whether it was old or new. He lifted his head and sniffed ****uncertainly.**

"**You have a lot to learn," meowed a deep voice. "Even the tiniest Clan kit knows when another cat is nearby." **

"Burn!" The younger cats chorused. Sandstorm snickered while Firestar rolled his eyes.

**Rusty saw a pair of green eyes glinting from beneath a bramble bush. Now he recognized the scent: it was Lionheart.**

"**Can you tell if I am alone?" asked the golden tabby, stepping into the light.**

**Hastily, Rusty sniffed again. The scents of Bluestar and Graypaw were still there, but not as strong as the previous night. Hesitantly, he mewed, "Bluestar and Graypaw aren't with you this time."**

"**That's right," meowed Lionheart. "But someone else is."**

**Rusty stiffened as a second Clan cat strode into the clearing.**

"**This is Whitestorm," purred Lionheart. "One of ThunderClan's senior warriors."**

**Rusty looked at the tom and felt his spine tingle with cold fear. Was this a trap? Long-bodied and muscular, Whitestorm stood in front of Rusty and gazed down at him. His white coat was thick and unmarked and his eyes were the yellow of sunbaked sand. Rusty flattened his ears warily, and tensed his muscles in**

**preparation for a fight.**

"**Relax, before your fear-scent brings unwanted attention," growled Lionheart. "We are here only to take you to our camp."**

**Rusty sat very still, hardly daring to breathe, as Whitestorm stretched his nose forward and gave him a curious sniff.**

"**Hello, young one," murmured the white cat. "I've heard a lot about you."**

**Rusty dipped his head in greeting.**

"**Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp," ordered Lionheart, and, without pausing, he and Whitestorm leaped away into the undergrowth. Rusty jumped to his paws and followed as quickly as he could.**

**The two warriors made no allowances for Rusty as they sped through the forest, and before long he was struggling to keep up. Their pace barely slowed as they led him over fallen trees that they cleared in a single leap, but which Rusty had to scramble over paw by paw. They passed through sharply fragrant pine trees, ****where they had to jump across deep gullies churned up by a Twoleg tree-eater. From the safety of his garden fence, Rusty had often heard it roaring and snarling in the distance. One gully was too wide to jump, half-filled with slimy, foul-smelling water. The Clan cats waded through without hesitating. **

**"Who knew ThunderClan liked getting their paws wet?" Blackstar mused. **

"Same as you do, Blackstar. There was plenty of space for wetlands in the old territory." Bluestar rebuked the dark-footed tom. The ShadowClan leader nodded and kept his mouth shut.

**Rusty had never put a paw in water before. But he was determined not to show any signs of weakness, so he narrowed his eyes and followed, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness that soaked his belly fur. At last Lionheart and Whitestorm paused. Rusty skidded to a halt behind them and stood panting while the two warriors stepped onto a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine.**

"**We are very close to our camp now," meowed Lionheart.**

**Rusty strained to see any signs of life—moving leaves, a glimpse of fur among the bushes below, but his eyes saw nothing except the same undergrowth that covered the rest of the forest floor.**

"**Use your nose. You must be able to scent it," hissed Whitestorm impatiently.**

**Rusty closed his eyes and sniffed. Whitestorm was right. The scents here were very different from the cat-scent he was used to. The air smelled stronger, speaking of many, many different cats.**

**He nodded thoughtfully and announced, "I can smell cats."**

Everyone, including Firestar, laughed at that one.

**Lionheart and Whitestorm exchanged amused looks.**

"**There will come a time, if you are accepted into the Clan, when you will know each cat-scent by name," Lionheart meowed. "Follow me!" He led the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, and pushed his way through a thick patch of gorse. Rusty followed, and Whitestorm took up the rear.**

**As his sides scraped against the prickly gorse, Rusty looked down and noticed that the grass beneath his paws was flattened into a broad, strong-smelling track. This must be the main entrance into the camp, he thought.**

**Beyond the gorse, a clearing opened up. The ground at the center was bare, hard earth, shaped by many generations of pawsteps. This camp had been here a long time. The clearing was dappled by sunshine, and the air felt warm and still.**

**Rusty looked around, his eyes wide. There were cats everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or purring quietly as they groomed one another.**

"**Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for sharing tongues," Lionheart explained.**

"**Sharing tongues?" Rusty echoed.**

"**Clan cats always spend time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day," Whitestorm told him. "We call it sharing tongues. It is a custom that binds the members of the Clan together."**

**The cats had obviously smelled Rusty's foreign scent, for heads began to turn and stare curiously in his direction. Suddenly shy of meeting any cat's gaze directly, Rusty looked around the clearing. It was edged with thick grass, dotted with treestumps and a fallen tree. A thick curtain of ferns and gorse shielded the camp from the rest of the woods.**

"**Over there," meowed Lionheart, flicking his tail toward an impenetrable-looking tangle of brambles, "is the nursery, where the kits are cared for."**

**Rusty swiveled his ears toward the bushes. He couldn't see through the knot of prickly branches, but he could hear the mewling of several kittens from somewhere inside. As he watched, a ginger she-cat squirmed out through a small gap in the front. That must be one of the queens, Rusty thought. A tabby queen with distinctive black markings appeared around the bramble bush. The two she-cats ****exchanged a friendly lick between the ears before the tabby slipped inside the nursery, murmuring to the squealing kits.**

**The care of our kits is shared by all of the queens," meowed Lionheart. "All cats serve the Clan. Loyalty to the Clan is the first law in our warrior code, a lesson you must learn quickly if you wish to stay with us."**

"**Here comes Bluestar," meowed Whitestorm, sniffing the air.**

**Rusty sniffed the air too, and was pleased that he was able to recognize the scent of the gray she-cat a moment before she appeared from the shadow of a large boulder that lay beside them at the head of the clearing.**

"**He came," Bluestar purred, addressing the warriors.**

**Whitestorm replied, "Lionheart was convinced he would not."**

**Rusty noticed the tip of Bluestar's tail twitch impatiently. "Well, what do you think of him?" she asked.**

"**He kept up well on the return journey, despite his puny size," Whitestorm admitted. "He certainly ****seems strong for a kittypet."**

"**So it is agreed?" Bluestar looked at Lionheart and Whitestorm. ****Both cats nodded.**

"**Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan." Bluestar leaped up onto the boulder and yowled, "Let those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."**

**Her clear call brought all the cats trotting toward her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edges of the clearing. Rusty stayed where he was, flanked by Lionheart and Whitestorm. The other cats settled themselves below the Highrock and looked expectantly up at their leader.**

**Rusty felt a rush of relief as he recognized Graypaw's thick gray fur among the cats. Beside him sat a young tortoiseshell queen, her black-tipped tail tucked neatly over small white paws. A large dark gray tabby crouched behind them, the black stripes on his fur looking like shadows on a moonlit forest floor.**

**When the cats were still, Bluestar spoke. "ThunderClan needs more warriors," she began. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior…." **

"This is one of the longer chapters. No way am I reading all that. Squirrelflight?"

"I guess..." The ginger daughter of Firestar nosed the book over to where she sat and continued where her mate left off.


End file.
